Waterway Point
| parking = 620 lots | floors = 4 | website = Waterway Point }} Waterway Point ( ) is a suburban shopping mall located in the town centre of Punggol New Town, Singapore, just beside Punggol MRT/LRT station. The mall was built as part of Punggol's first integrated waterfront residential and retail development, Watertown. It is the first mall in Singapore to be integrated with a town square and a visitors’ centre which provides an avenue for residents and the public to learn more about the heritage of Punggol through exhibitions and civic and community events. The mall had a soft launch on January 18, 2016, and was officially opened on April 19, 2016. It is the largest shopping mall in North East Region, Singapore. Waterway Point is using the Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro and Volvo Olympian 3-Axle (Batch 2). History The construction of Waterway Point was announced In October 2011 by property developer Frasers Centerpoint Limited. Built on an empty plot of land located beside the waterway and MRT station, the mall was jointly developed by Far East Organization and Sekisui House and is part of the S$1.6 billion new Watertown development. It has a total of of gross floor area and has of retail space spread over 4 levels inclusive of 2 basements, with a tenant mix of approximately 30% F&B, 43% retail, 15% entertainment, 12% others (education institutions, banks, civic & community amenities such as a library). In October 2012, Frasers Centerpoint Limited announced that it has secured two anchor tenants, NTUC FairPrice Finest and Shaw Theatres. The FairPrice Finest outlet at Waterway Point will be the twelfth FairPrice Finest outlet in Singapore, and the third 24-hour Finest outlet while the Shaw Theatres outlet at Waterway Point will be Singapore's first basement cinema. In August 2015, Frasers Centrepoint Limited announced that the mall is 90 percent leased, six months prior to its estimated opening. The mall will have over 150 fashion and lifestyle brands, alfresco and thematic dining concepts, entertainment and enrichment facilities and day-to-day activities. It will also have a dry and wet playground on the second floor, overlooking the Punggol Waterway. Opening Waterway Point had its soft launch on January 18, 2016. The soft launch included a 3-day soft launch promotions from January 18 to January 20, with many of the tenants having discounts and free gifts for shoppers. Other events include a daily contest, races and live night street performances organised by Frasers Centrepoint. The mall was then officially opened on April 19, 2016 with an opening ceremony held in the mall. Facilities Located beside the Punggol Waterway, Waterway Point boasts of having the first ever suburban late-night shopping, alfresco dining and entertainment concept by the waterfront, setting it apart from other suburban shopping malls located around the area. The mall also features themed spaces such as The Cove, which features an interactive water fountain play area, Village Square, Market Square and Event Square catering to community events for residents living around the area and through these themed spaces, visitors can learn more about the heritage of Punggol through exhibitions and civic and community events. The layout of the mall is different from many traditional mall layouts, it is separated into the East Wing and West Wing which are connected by a walkway, The Boardwalk. Each level of the mall is separated into "zones", with each level catering to different visitors. As a family oriented mall, it features a "Kids and Family Zone" on Level 2, with various educational learning centres such as My First Skool and Wonderland, a themed space for children to play and learn in and also the largest Times Bookstore outlet in Singapore. The food court operated by Koufu is also located on this floor. The mall features a "Fashion and Food Zone" on Level 1, with most of the restaurants offering local and international cuisines and also waterfront dining as well as salons and banks. Fashion brands such as a 2-storey H&M, Charles & Keith, Uniqlo and other international and local fashion brands are located on this level. Basement 1 features the "Waterfront Promenade & Alfresco Dining" zone, where restaurants offering alfresco dining by the promenade are located at. Telecommunications companies such as Singtel, fashion brands and other services are also located on this level. The mall has a “Lifestyle and Convenience” level at Basement 2 which operates 24 hours, with a FairPrice Finest supermarket, which occupies 30,000 square feet of retail space anchoring the activities round-the-clock, complemented by various dining and entertainment outlets. Shaw Theatres, Singapore's first basement cinema with an IMAX theatre occupying 32,500 square feet of retail space with an estimated 1,000 seats will also be located at Basement 2, it has 11 screens and is the largest suburban cinema in Singapore. Anchor tenants * Shaw Theatres & IMAX (11 screens) * NTUC Fairprice Finest * H&M * Uniqlo * My First Skool * Cookhouse By Koufu * Best Denki * Times Bookstores * Daiso * The Pet Safari * MOF Social Square * Kuriya Japanese Market * London Fat Duck * Genki Sushi * KOI Express * Llaollao Accessibility Waterway Point is located beside Punggol MRT/LRT station and Punggol Bus Interchange, making it easily accessible by public transport. It serves as the main shopping mall for residents of Punggol New Town. Gallery File:Boardwalk at Waterway Point.jpg|Boardwalk at Waterway Point leading to the waterway File:Waterway Point Boardwalk Sculptures.jpg| Sculptures at The Boardwalk File:Market Square event Area at Waterway Point.jpg|One of the themed spaces within the mall, known as Market Square. File:Interior of Waterway Point.jpg|Interior of the mall File:Shaw IMAX Theaters at Waterway Point.jpg|Shaw Theatres IMAX, the mall has the largest suburban cinema in Singapore File:Waterway Point 2016 Jan 22.jpg|Waterway Point seen from Punggol LRT station. File:The Cove outdoor theatre Waterway Point.jpg|The Cove outdoor themed theatre event space. File:The Plaza at Waterway Point.jpg|The Plaza, one of the outdoor themed spaces facing the waterway at the mall. References External links * Waterway Point website *Far East Organisation website *Waterway Point Facebook page Category:Punggol Category:Shopping malls in Singapore Category:Buildings and structures under construction in Singapore Category:Buildings and structures in Singapore Category:Shopping malls established in 2016 Category:Tourist attractions in North-East Region, Singapore Category:2016 establishments in Singapore